thefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumpy's Sneezing adventure chapter 1
It was a clear, sunny day in the forest, and Lumpy was taking a walk. He stopped, however, when he noticed a large, black flower growing out of the ground. Intrigued, he walked over to it, picked it up from the ground and looked at it. He had never seen it before, and didn't know anything about it. He hesitated at first, but moved the flower very close to his nostrils and gave a deep sniff. Just then, his nose started to feel extremely itchy, and he quickly pulled the flower away from his face. His nostrils, which had turned a bright red, were flaring up. Covering them was a layer of black pollen from the flower. Lumpy realized what was going to happen: he was going to sneeze. Lumpy already knew that he had hay fever, and that he wasn't supposed to sniff any flowers. But there were several times when he couldn't resist, or decided to ignore his allergies. This time seemed to be a bit of both. He mostly wanted to sniff the flower because he liked how pretty it looked, but before he did, he remembered his hay fever. He decided to sniff it anyway, however, and the result was to be expected. "Ahhh... Aaaahhhh..." Lumpy began to inhale, tilting his neck back as his nostrils continued to flare up. "AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Even after a huge, loud sneeze that could be heard for miles, Lumpy's nose hadn't been satisfied. He still needed to sneeze, and the urge was just so strong that he had no choice but to release. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Thinking it was over, Lumpy sniffled and rubbed his nose on his forefinger, as he would after almost every time he sneezed. But when he sniffled, he inhaled a bit of pollen that was still on his nose, even after the sneezes, and he needed to sneeze again. His nose twitched as he prepared to release a couple more sneezes, although it didn't take as much buildup as it did before. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Rubbing his nose on his finger again, Lumpy let go of the flower and decided to leave the area. Along the way, he could still feel his nostrils itching like crazy. The urge to sneeze started to build up again, but he really didn't want to sneeze now. He was afraid that someone would overhear, but the sneeze was coming, and he began to inhale. "Aaahhh..." Lumpy took one inhale, and then stuck his forefinger under his nose, trying to hold the sneeze in. It didn't stop the sneeze as he expected, however; it seemed to make the urge even worse, and he continued to inhale. "Aaaaahhhhh... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..." Through his blurry vision, he could see other people looking at him, wondering what was going on. He didn't care, however, because he really had to release his sneeze. He removed his forefinger from his nose, raised both of his hands to the end of his snout and sneezed loudly into his hands. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! AAAAAHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" After sneezing a whopping four times, Lumpy removed his hands, which were now soaked with his spit from the sneezes, and rubbed his nose on his forefinger. He blushed in embarrassment at the onlookers and then continued on his way. He decided to go to Sniffles' house and see if he could come up with a solution.